


Less than Three

by roseclaw



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseclaw/pseuds/roseclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of messages left on Ryan's cell phone over a period of less than twelve hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less than Three

**Author's Note:**

> Can't you tell I have a lot of work to do?

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[chad danforth](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/chad+danforth), [fic](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [hsm](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/hsm), [rating: g](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/rating:+g), [ryan evans](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/ryan+evans), [sap](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/sap), [slash](http://autonomyanatomy.livejournal.com/tag/slash)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **HSM: Less than Three** _

Fandom: High School Musical  
Pairing: Ryan/Chad   
Rating: G  
Word Count: 250  
Warnings: Nothing. That's right: nothing worth giving a warning over. There's only one naughty word. The rest is squeaky clean.  
Author's Note: Can't you tell I have a lot of work to do?  
Disclaimer: HSM belongs to Disney.  
Summary: A series of messages left on Ryan's cell phone over a period of less than twelve hours.

Less than Three

9:32 AM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Hey, uh. This is Chad. Obviously. 'Cause you have caller ID on your cell. Right. I was calling about that thing. With the other thing? You know. Call me back.

10:15 AM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Okay, so maybe you don't know. Uh, call me anyway.

11:08 AM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Please call me.

1:31 PM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: No, I already told you that I wouldn't do that with your sister there. That's just wrong.

2:14 PM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Of course I mean it! It's wrong on so many levels!

5:57 PM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Great, because I don't dance. Now that that's cleared up, can we get on with life? And stop screening my calls. Bastard.

7:20 PM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: I'm only screening you because you're screening me!

8:43 PM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Okay, so you're not a bastard. And I thought we agreed to stop screening each other's calls?

8:48 PM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Could that text have been any more cryptic? Less than three? What does that mean? Two? One? Zero? I'm lost here. Since when do you care about math?

8:51 PM  
You have one new voice message from Chad: Oh. Oh! Well, I - huh. Hold on.

8:51 PM  
You have one new text message from Chad: &lt;3

\---

End.


End file.
